Sin mi cielo
by Kikai Sukai
Summary: Un día buscando a Tsuna, éste había desaparecido. Dejando solamente una nota, donde me decía que ya no soportaba vivir en el mundo de la mafia, pero que la razón primordial era yo. El que me amaba. Diablos, si me lo hubieras dicho a la cara te hubiera correspondido. R27, sad fic. Rated T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Entré en la habitación del líder de Vongola. No había nadie. No estaba el décimo Vongola. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Tsunayoshi?

Abrí el vestidor. Todos los trajes estaban ahí, y también parecía que toda la ropa. Pero claro, alguien como yo, había notado que faltaban unas cuantas prendas casuales y deportivas. Maldita sea. ¿Adónde rayos había ido?

Fui a su cama, estaba tendida, algo extraño, porque las mucamas no habían ingresado a la habitación. Buscó entre las sábanas, las almohadas, alguna pista de dónde estaría. Nada. En los cajones, en los armarios. Me empezaba a desesperar. En un momento de desesperación voltee el colchón, saliendo una pequeña nota.

Tsuna sí había dejado una pista de donde había ido. Sí. Tomé la nota, y el ligero olor que despedía la carta, era la esencia de Tsuna. La abrí. La caligrafía que había mejorado con el paso de la enseñanza que le había impartido. Empecé a leer. Mis ojos no creían lo que decía las palabras. Me engañaban. Quería que fuera un engaño. Pero no lo era. No era falso, Tsuna nos había abandonado.

La solté. Aunque no quería saber eso, mi memoria la había memorizado. La podía recitar. Diablos. Joder. ¿Por qué Tsuna? ¿Por qué? La carta decía así:

Reborn:

Yo se que serás el primero en encontrar esta carta. Perdóname, y discúlpame con mis guardianes, amigos. Reborn, muchas gracias por ser mi tutor. Por darme a mis amigos, tu amistad, y tu compresión. Pero ya no aguanto más. Ya tomé mi primera vida ajena. No se si esta persona si tenía familia, una esposa, hijos, que ya no volverán a ver a su padre.

Ya no aguanto Reborn. Este mundo no es para mí. Sí están mis amigos. Y lo más importante es que estas Tú. Sí, no se hace cuanto, ni como es que me enamoré de ti, pero el verte con alguien más, con tantas mujeres me mata. Y por eso me voy. No me busquen. Repito: perdóneme. Ya no aguanto este sufrimiento en mi corazón. El que estés tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Que no me pertenezcas.

Ti amo e Arrivederci  
Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ahora, ¿Qué jodidos iba a hacer? Idiota que soy. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de sus sentimientos más deprisa. Que imbécil soy, Tsuna yo también tengo esos sentimientos hacia ti. Ahora al saber que tenemos estos sentimientos mutuos tengo que encontrarte lo más deprisa posible.

Prometo no maltratarte, no obligarte, nada que tú no quieras, pero al menos poderte sentir entre mis brazos. Como tu calor se esparce por tu cuerpo para mezclase con el mío. Quiero verte por última vez, escuchar tu risa. Y lo peor es que todo eso no lo voy poder hacer nunca. Maldita sea, te hubiera tomado cuando todavía podía... Espera, todavía puedo. Solamente tengo que encontrarte. Y una vez que te atrape, no te dejaré nunca libre.

Con toda mi confianza me paré del suelo. Tomé la carta y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi saco. Con esto, te juro Tsunayoshi, que te voy a encontrar y te voy a amar con todo lo que tengo.

* * *

Holiwis! Perdón por desaparecerme! Sumimasen! *Se inclina. Bueno espero que les agrade este nuevo fic, aunque va a ser un mini fic, que va a tener como unos 10 o 12 capitulos y van a ser cortos, como este (bueno tal vez un poco más largos). Sí va a tener muchos sentimientos y pues tengo ganas de torturar xDDDD Y lo más importante de todo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNAAAAA! y también a ti Reborn. Ahora lo más importante de todo NO SE QUE GÉNERO PONER A TSUNAAA! D: Así que diganme, Hombre o Mujer. Los dos géneros los acepto

Bueno sin más ni más los dejo, estoy en la escuela :PPP  
Hasta la próxima! Bye bye (Quiero Reviews!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya una semana, y ni un avistamiento de Tsuna. No podía ser cierto, cómo es que yo, Reborn, no pueda encontrarlo. Tsuna se que yo te entrené, aprendiste del mejor, pero por favor aunque sea un ligero descuido, hazlo. Rápido. No te tardes.

Los guardianes empezaban a sospechar. Empezaban a hacer preguntas. La desesperación en ellos era visible, en especial en la tormenta, auto proclama mano derecha. el cual estaba más irritable de lo normal. Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo era el guardián de la Lluvia, que este normalmente era el que relajaba a todos, pero ahora solamente sonreía de manera forzada.

Estos dos eran los más afectados de no saber nada de su jefe hacia una semana. Pero los otros no se quedaban atrás, todos empezaron a notar la desaparición de Tsunayoshi. ¡Rayos! Tendría que decirles. No podía dejarlos sin el conocimiento de que se habían quedado sin Jefe. Sin el cielo que los cubría a todos. Sin mi Cielo.

Les pedí a todos los guardianes de Tsuna que fueran a la oficina del Capo.

Todos empezaron a llegar. Algunos se tardaron más que otros, pero cuando todo el mundo estuvo presente en la sala solté el veredicto.

–El Décimo Capo de Vongola escapó hacia una semana ya– lo dije en una voz monótona.

No podía darme el lujo de que conocieran mis sentimientos. Simplemente dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Y el bombardeo de preguntas de diversos guardianes empezó.

Ignoré la preguntas. Cada una de ellas se escuchaban como ligeros zumbidos de segundo plano, hasta que Gokudera me trató de tomarme de los hombros.

–Me tocas y te mato– declaré. Le di una de mis famosas miradas asesinas. El resultado fue; que diera dos pasos hacia atrás con ojos atemorizados.

El peso de la carta en mi bolsillo del saco pareció estar en incremento. No podía decir toda la verdad, y esta pesaba. Esta se encontraba en la carta que tenía guardada, donde Tsuna se me confesó y me dijo el Adiós. Era muy fuerte aquello, todavía no podía serle frente a aquello.

Ahora fue Yamamoto el que avanzaba hacia mí.

–Reborn, nos podrías explicar dónde está Tsuna y el por qué desapareció–. La desesperación y el temor estaban en sus ojos.

Tsuna, ¿por qué me pediste hacer esto a mí?

El único guardián que se había mantenido en silencio había sido Hibari.

–Bebé, explícate– ordenó.

Yo simplemente entorné una ceja. Que ya hablara Hibari era bastante extraño. Hasta a él le estaba afectando que Tsuna haya escapado.

–Kufufufu~. Destesto decir esto, pero al igual que Ave-kun quiero explicaciones–. Hibari sacó sus tonfas al escuchar el apodo dado por Mukuro.

¿Una pelea en esta situación y yo liderándola? Ni de coña. Tomé a Leon; y este de inmediato se tornó en una pistala y disparé.

–En estos momentos no quiero ninguna pelea. Muy bien empezaré–. Solté un ligero chasquido con la lengua antes de la explicación. – Tsuna escapó porque no soportaba la vida en la Mafia. No quería lastimar personas. Destruir familias… Y que lamentaba mucho el hecho de dejarlos a ustedes atrás– expliqué.

Sabía que no era toda la verdad, que yo había sido la causa principal de la partida de Tsunayoshi, pero aquello sólo me concernía a Mí.

–Kufufufu~. Y por qué nos habías dicho antes esto ex-arcobaleno–. Joder, no preguntes eso.

–Eso no te concierne– contesté.

–¡Décimo! ¡Hay que buscar al Décimo!– Gokudera balbuceaba.

¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué creés que he estado haciendo toda la semana?!

–Hagan lo que quieran– finalicé.

No me había rendido, pero no quería que ellos notaran mi desesperación.

–Reborn, no se cómo puedes actuar así. El era tu alumno–. Gokudera trató de razonar conmigo.

–Todos son unos herbívoros fastidiosos. Me voy– declaró Hibari, aunque era obvio que a su manera iba a buscar a Tsuna.

Todos empezaron a salir de la sala. Algunos diciendo que yo era un insensible y que no me importaba el destino de Tsuna. Y el resto salía en silencio o como la vaca estúpida, llorando.

Una vez ya sólo, saqué la carta del bolsillo. No la había abierto ni una sola vez desde que la había leído, pero seguía recordándola a la perfección.

–Tsuna, al parecer tengo que pedir ayuda para encontrarte–.

: .

Habían pasado ya semanas, meses, años… Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Tsuna había desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

Ya todos estábamos perdiendo la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Aunque eso nadie lo decía, sus ojos ya no tenían aquella luz, que era la esperanza. Solamente mostraban la frialdad y la tristeza.

Yo no podía separarme por completo de esa Familia.

Después de que Tsuna dejara el cargo como Jefe, Timoteo había tomado de nuevo el mando, aunque todo el mundo se impuso por su edad. Lamentablemente varios meses después, El Noveno Capo de Vongola murió. De ahí Gokudera, como la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, tomó el liderazgo.

Todos al principio buscaron frenéticamente a Tsuna. Pero ni sus luces se mostraban. Tsuna estaba a un paso por encima de todos. Claro, él había aprendido del mejor. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo la esperanza se fue perdiendo.

Yo me había separado bastante de la familia. Seguía dando mis servicios, pero aquel lugar ya no lo sentía como mi hogar, como lo había logrado el pequeño castaño. Las otras familias continuaban solicitándome para hacer algún tipo de trabajo, de acuerdo a mi profesión.

Ya en mi departamento, me encontraba bebiendo una taza con expreso, tranquilo, sentado en el sofá. Llamaron a la puerta. Seguramente algún tipo de misión nueva que posiblemente tomaría.

Deje mi taza sobre la mesa de centro. Me paré, y caminé hacia la puerta. Quité los seguros y deje que el llamante ingresara al departamento. Una cabeza castaña fue la que ingreso. ¿Tsuna? No. Claro que no, Tsuna no tenía el cabello castaño claro, ni liso. Era Fuuta el que había venido. ¿Por qué? Aunque Fuuta pertenecía a Vongola, casi nunca lo mandaban a misiones, ¿por qué estaría aquí?

–Reborn-san tengo un mensaje para usted– explicó el porque su visita.

Tenía un sobre amarillo. Por lo que deducía que este tendría la información que me daría. Aunque no debía de ser demasiada, porque este se veía casi vacío.

–Pasa, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?– siempre hay que ser educados.

–No, muchas gracias Reborn-san, pero creo que esto debo de decirlo lo más pronto posible–.

Yo alcé una ceja en duda. Los dos tomamos asiento en su respectivo lugar. Uno frente al otro. En lo que estaba tomando de nuevo mi taza de café lo soltó:

–Lo encontramos–.

–¿A quién?– no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero cuando lo miré este estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Encontramos al Décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada–. Ahora si no me lo creía.

–¡¿Dónde?!– mi reacción fue casi instantánea. Reborn, comportate.

–Lo encontramos en Frederick Maryland, Estados Unidos–. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allá?! Simplemente observe a Fuuta en búsqueda de más información. –Sí, estamos seguros de que es Tsuna-nii, aquí están las fotos–. Sacando las fotos del sobre.

Eran fotografías de close-up de Tsunayoshi, eso no era ninguna duda, su cabellera desafiante de la gravedad estaba un poco más larga. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo, llenos de amor, esperanza, de ese hermoso color caramelo. Se veía ligeramente mayor, pero seguía sin parecer de su edad. Simplemente hermoso. En la siguiente fotografía, parecía que su cara se iluminaba al encontrarse con algo. La siguiente salía una mujer de cabellera castaña ondulada. Se rasgos finos y delicados. Una belleza a simples palabras. ¡¿Quién era esa?!

–Reborn, al parecer Tsuna-nii esta viviendo con esa chica de ahí–.

Tsuna viviendo con una mujer, y al parecer su relación no era simplemente de amistad. ¡Diablos! Los dos parecían el uno para el otro, los dos con aquella aura angelical que los rodeaba.

No. Yo voy a ir por Tsuna, no importa que, sino me ama más volveré a que se vuelva a enamorar de mí.

–Fuuta, ¿ya les diste esta información a los demás?– pregunté, era necesario para saber con cuanto tiempo contaba.

–No, eres el primero al que se lo digo, pero ya se los voy a decir–. Nos despedimos, le pedí a Fuuta que me dejara la primera fotografía, donde Tsuna parecía perdido, pero hermoso.

Es momento para moverse. Espero que estés preparado Tsunayoshi, cometiste tu error, y ahora no hay forma de detenerme.

* * *

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capi de continuación, no se si llamarlo pequeño, porque para mí es bastante pequeño (cuando yo escribo entre 2500 palabras a 3000), pero es más largo de los capis pequeños que la mayoría escriben xDDD **

**Como se habrán dado cuenta escribí muy rápido y esto fue por los reviews que me mandaron, que los agradezco mucho y los amé! Sí, Reborn ya encontró a Tsuna, pero ¡Este vive con una mujer! (Otra cosa, sip el género de Tsuna si es hombre!) ¿Qué hará Reborn? ¿Estará en lo correcto de que Tsuna ama a esta mujer? Quiero más reviews, si funcionan y más con una autora perezosa :P bueno no los entretengo más y me voy! **

**bye bye! Y Ante ayer fue mi cumpleee! así que también esto lo quería terminar para darme un pequeño regalo, así que ustedes regalenme sonrisas con sus reviews! **

**Kikai sukai Fuera! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nunca una noche ha vencido al amanecer, y nunca un problema ha vencido a la Esperanza. (Anónimo)_**

Fui al aeropuerto de Silicia Italia, donde tomé el primer vuelo hacia Estados Unidos. Tenía un poco de y luego tomar rentado un automóvil. Detestaba hacer eso, pero Tsuna se encontraba en una ciudad diminuta de Maryland. Buen lugar escogiste Tsunayoshi. Frederick, estaba a unas cuantas horas de Nueva York. No destacaba en casi nada, si no fuera por su universidad. Sí, sin la universidad solamente sería un vil pueblo, que nunca sería ni mencionada.

Otra cosa por lo que nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza aquella ciudad era porque Tsunayoshi nunca fue bueno con los idiomas y mucho menos con el inglés. Pero ahí se encontraba, en un estúpido pueblo donde solamente se hablaba inglés. En verdad que quería ver eso. Sí, me gustaría burlarme de él. Para después llevármelo, aunque fuera a rastras a Italia. Lo que seguiría simplemente no se puede explicado con palabras.

Mientras me subía al avión, las aeromozas me daban ligeros coqueteos. Muy típicos. Me senté en mi lugar de primera clase y me relajé. Cerraron las compuertas minutos después. Las aeromozas explicaron lo de siempre: como abrocharse y desabrocharse el cinturón, qué hacer en caso de emergencia, y más cosas. Minutos después despegamos. Una vez que el avión estuvo estabilizado, pedí un Whisky en las rocas.

El vuelo era muy aburrido, aunque mi euforia de volver a verlo me mantenía despierto. Quince horas más tarde, el avión aterrizó en Nueva York. Estaba a unas horas de mi encuentro. Dentro del aeropuerto pasé al stand para rentar un automóvil. Me encontraba eufórico, estaba a unas cuantas horas de encontrarlo.

: .

Pisaba el acelerador del automóvil rentado. Me urgía llegar. Tenía buenos reflejos, aunque para mi molestia en este país era muy estricto el reglamento de transito, lo cual era bastante fatídico. Además de no tener mi auto; el cual era inútil para los velocímetros. Regresando a la realidad, este no era mi auto y no tenía el tiempo para tratar con los federales. Pero, eso no me impedía que tenía que llegar y rápido.

La carretera estuvo como pensaba, fluida y sin vehículos molestando. Solamente tardé una hora y media para llegar.

Mis ansias estaban al máximo, aunque mi aspecto no era el mejor, pensé que era preferible primero pasar al hotel, además de que era tarde y estaba cansado. El cambio de horario era agotador.

El hotel no era gran cosa; era acogedor y con un estilo un tanto original. No era un gran hotel cinco estrellas; claro está, ya que no era una gran ciudad, solo una pequeña localidad. Fui a la recepción donde pedí mi cuarto. La chica que me atendía trataba de flirtear conmigo. _"Disculpame. Ya tengo a alguien en mente y ya lo perdí una vez por esto. No quiero volver a pasar por esto"_. Así que la ignoré. Pasé a la habitación y me dirigí a la ducha; a tomar un rápido pero relajador baño. Una vez ya bien aseado y arreglado salí hacía el pueblo.

Mi cuerpo me obligaba a dormir, pero mi mente no me dejaba. Estaba recorriendo las mismas calles que transitaba Tsuna.

Ya eran pasada de las siete de la tarde. Intenté comunicarme con la sede sin éxito alguno, seguramente allá todos estaba dormidos. Volví a intentarlo, ésta vez logrando lo acometido.

–¿Qué diablos quieres Reborn? Es la maldita una de la mañana–. La voz patosa de Lal sonó tras el auricular.

–No te quejes Lal, es molesto. Dime en dónde se está quedando Tsunayoshi y así te dejaré–. Quería que de una vez me lo dijera.

–Y cómo crees que yo debería saberlo. Hemos estado buscándolo por TRES malditos años Reborn–. ¿Qué Lal Mirch no sabía que ya habían encontrado a Tsuna? Estaba en silencio… ¿Quién más aparte de Fuuta y yo, sabíamos donde se encontraba Tsuna? –Reborn, ya estas mal de la cabeza. Adiós–. Y me colgó.

Eso si que cambiaba todos los planes que había estructurado en su cabeza, pero no cambiaban el hecho de que iba a seguir buscándolo. Así que decidió que una vez que regresara al hotel tomaría las fotos que le habían entregado hace 42 horas para observadas con detenimiento y sacar alguna información con relevancia. Me dirigí a una pequeña cafetería que tenía un buen aspecto, y podría esperarse un buen café por el olor que emanaba. Pedí en el mostrador un expreso, y por lo que se veía la dueña de la cafetería me indicó que ella llevaría el pedido a mi mesa.

Me senté en una de las mesas del "balcón", el cual daba a la callé, observé todo. Esta era la ciudad donde Tsuna se había mantenido oculto por tres largos años. Al poco rato llegó la señora con mi café y solo le agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza, al no querer perder la vista.

En verdad que el pueblo era muy tranquilo, y había gran cantidad de jóvenes al parecer de la universidad que existía. Ya era tarde, y el cielo tenia ese color anaranjado, volviéndose al azul oscuro que era la noche. En un momento mientras disfrutaba la atmósfera, algo que casi no lo hacía por mi profesión, la interrumpió por una mata de cabello marrón, la cual conocía muy bien.

Ahí estaba a quien había estado buscando por tres años, al otro lado de la acera. Tan tranquilo, mas hermoso que nunca. No podía hacer nada más que verlo. Él se encontraba cargando unas bolsas que parecían del supermercado. Lo observé con detenimiento. No había crecido gran cosa desde que se había vuelto su tutor. Se veía en buen estado físico. ¿Qué era lo que trataba de pensar? Que no me engañara a mi mismo. Quería ir corriendo y atraparlo simplemente para besar aquellos labios que tanto le hacían enloquecer.

Pero no hice nada, me delimité a observarlo. Cuando mis ansias no aguantaron más, me paré y le grite por su nombre. ¡Ah…! Aquella reacción no tenia precio alguno, como buscaba con la mirada de donde provenía su nombre, y al encontrase que era yo y su sorpresa contenida en sus ojos. Simplemente hermoso. Ya iba a ir cuando alguien más gritó con voz femenina un nombre japonés y Tsuna reaccionaba.

En ese momento la mujer llegó a su lado corriendo y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Le dio varios besos en las mejillas. Con cada acción que hacia la mujer, más enfurecido me sentía. Estaba a nada por sacar mi arma. Pero algo me detuvo. Esa mirada que le regresaba Tsuna a la mujer de apreciación fue lo que casi me mató. Esa mujer tenía importancia para él. Me moví rápido del lugar. No esperaba ver aquella escena, tenía que recuperar a mi Cielo lo antes posible.

Los seguí observando y antes de irse, Tsuna regresó la mirada a donde antes me encontraba. Pestañeó varias veces como si quisiera corroborar que su vista no estaba mal, eso era un gesto muy lindo de su parte, pero al parecer, estos tres años habían hecho a Tsuna olvidar de que estaba hecho.

Ahora sí Tsuna, estaba listo para idear un plan para robarte y volverte mío de nuevo.

* * *

Perdón por tardarme tanto para subir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que me olvidé de ésta historia. Lo lamento tanto! Agradezco tanto los reviews que me mandaron. Les voy a ser sincera; antes subía más capítulos porque era mi forma para poder sacar cosas que tenía atorada en la mente, pero recientemente he estado mentalmente mejor, por lo cual casi no escribo, aunque me gusta mucho escribir! Trataré de seguir con todos los fics que tengo, aunque también no esperen mucho de mí, ya saben la universidad absorbe las vidas. Muchas gracias por quienes me leen! Arigatou!  
Kikai-sukai fuera!


	4. Chapter 4

No les voy a entretener demasiado. Sí, lo sé, no me tardé tanto en escribir este cap. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero si lo hago más largo me tardo más, además de que siento que está bien de esta forma, sino sobresaturaría demasiado el cap. Bueno espero que disfruten la lectura.  
KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-sensei. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

Tsuna no sabía como reaccionar. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que la última vez visto aquel rostro. Sentía que sus sentidos lo estaban engañando, ya que al regresar la mirada después de haber sido llamado por Ruth ya no se encontraba el asesino. Sí, seguramente sus sentidos lo estaban engañando. Él no podía, no debía estar ahí.

–…drean. Andrean. Andrean. ¿Tsuna?– Ruth lo llamaba con su nombre adoptado cuando huyó, pero no reaccionaba por haberlo visto, así que cuando lo llamó con su nombre en seguida le puso atención.

–Ruth, recuerda que no puedes decir mi nombre fuera de casa…– Ruth lo miró desafiante, y entornó una de sus cejas. Puso sus manos sobre la cadera, y apoyó su peso sobre su pierna derecha. Tsuna enseguida supo que la chica lo sabía y era su culpa… Le daba miedo cuando se molestaba, aunque normalmente era muy buena. Demasiado buena. Recordaba como había escapado de Italia y había terminado en esa pequeña ciudad, donde estando sólo y sin dinero para vivir, se había encontrado por casualidad a Ruth, quien sin hacerle tantas preguntas lo acogió.

Estaba claro que todavía no le había explicado de dónde provenía, ni el por qué se encontraba ahí; pero ella lo aceptaba de igual manera. Recordaba como al principio no se entendían, ella le hablaba en inglés y Tsuna no entendía nada, por lo que le contestaba en su idioma natal. Suerte de él, que la chica estaba interesada en la animación japonesa, así que sabía algo de vocabulario del idioma, sin embargo no era lo suficiente para entenderse. Así llevaban varios días, hasta que un día a Tsuna se le salió una expresión en italiano, lo cual Ruth comprendió a la perfección.

Ese momento era como si algo le iluminara su rostro, y Ruth le empezó a hablar en un italiano fluido. Le había explicado que su familia por parte materna era italiana, por lo que le habían obligado hablar en italiano a su madre y ahora agradecía la chica el haberlo aprendido, y así se inició todo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Ruth le había estado enseñando el inglés, hasta un nivel que ella podía hacer las cosas solo, como ir al supermercado, pedir instrucciones, etc. ya que la chica iba a la universidad. Algunas veces la acompañaba, pero era obvio que no entendía gran cosa, ya que esta estudiaba Astrofísica. De algo estaba seguro, era algo de lo que esperaba; era física y matemáticas aplicadas a los cuerpos celestes y no entendía nada.

Pero era lindo las clases de astronomía normal de la cual todas las personas se esperaban. Los cuerpos celestes, perdidos en el infinito del universo. Ver el mismo cielo que veía al otro lado del océano.

Tsuna regresó al presente, cuando su compañera lo jaló de la mano para llevarlo hacia su departamento. Se dejó guiarse, y al llegar Ruth le tomó de la cara y le fijó la mirada con la suya. Tsuna bajó un poco su cabeza; aunque al paso de lo años no había crecido demasiado, era todavía más alto que la joven universitaria.

–Tsunayoshi, ¿qué es lo que tienes? Y no me vengas que con nada, y sé perfectamente que no puedo decir tu nombre fuera de casa, pero si no me hacías caso ¿qué era lo que querías que hiciera?–. Estaba molesta. Sus ojos eran como su tuvieran una llama dentro de sí, la cual se alimentaba de sus emociones. Me disculpé. Lo sabía. Había sido error mío, aunque el saber que de alguna manera sabía que el asesino era real, y no una ilusión.

Ruth se relajó un poco y se talló los ojos con una mano. La abracé, colocando mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro izquierdo. Ella me abrazó de regreso y jugó con mi cabello. Al rato, nos sentamos en el sofá para ver un rato la televisión.

Se recargó sobre mí, y al poco rato se quedó dormida. Había tenido una semana muy agotadora en la universidad. Apagué la televisión. Estaba a punto de irme, pero el ya estar más tranquilo, me ganó también el sueño.

: .

–¡Ay, ay, ay! Se me hace tarde–. Ruth se encontraba corriendo por todo el piso, recogiendo sus trabajos para entregar de ese día, mientras yo me encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

Al poco rato mi compañera de piso se acercó a la cocina y robó un poco de lo que preparaba. La regañé solo para molestar, le dije que ya iba a listo, pero ella rechazó la oferta al temer llegar más tarde de lo que se le hacia. Tomó un poco más de la comida y se marchó. Me senté en el desayunador y comí en silencio. Ahora sí, sin tener a nadie a mi alrededor, me puse a pensar.

Había aprendido a ser discreto. No había hecho nada para llamar la atención. Había aprendido de él. Después de un rato reí de forma tonta. Era posible que me hubieran encontrado. Era él. De la nada la risa se transformó en un llanto. Sentía como el corazón se me estrujaba. Con mi mano tomé en un puño la tela de mi playera donde se encontraba mi corazón. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todavía me afectaba de esa manera? Traté de relajarme, pero no lo lograba por completo. Sequé mi ojos, y fui por las pocas cosas que todavía me quedaban de aquellos tiempos a la recámara. Cuando estuve a punto de tomarlos me detuve por completo. No. No lo iba a hacer. Inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos. El sentimiento de calma se hizo presente, y con ello el estado hyper. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Solo respiraba tranquilamente.

Me senté sobre la cama, y observé el paisaje que se formaba a través de la ventana. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero salí del estado hyper, ya era tarde.

Salí de la habitación, y tomé dinero al igual que las llaves del departamento. Fui directamente al supermercado a comprar algunos suministros, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Pagué por ellos y me dieron dos bolsas, que cargué cada una con cada brazo. Al estar saliendo del establecimiento, me tomaron unos brazos fuertes por la cintura desde detrás, y una respiración asentía en mi oreja izquierda. Era cálida y mortal. No podía reaccionar. Mi cuerpo rechazaba toda acción coherente y deseaba más de aquel tacto.

–Te encontré–. dijo quien me aprisionaba, con aquella voz profunda y sensual que bien conocía. Reborn.

* * *

Yuju! Aquí abajo! Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Qué tal lectores hermosos? Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Sí, al fin sabemos un poco de lo que hizo Tsuna por estos 3 años escondido. Reborn ya lo atrapó, ahora que va a pasar?! Espero que no haya salido demasiado OCC este Tsuna, pero siento yo, que por lo que pasó, de cierta manera cambió un poco y maduró. No sé ustedes, me gustaría saber lo que opinan y me dejen un lindo y besho review. Se que aquí están lectores, ya que me llegan los Followin', y supongo que les gusta. Pero es muchísimo mejor un review ya que ustedes me pueden dar sus opiniones. Ya basta, mejor me calló. Bueno, me despido! Los quieroooooo! Kikai Sukai fuera! Bye-bye


End file.
